


Proposal

by Ehliena



Series: Female Sozin AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F!Sozin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: Fire Lord Sozin's council has been telling her to get married. Who else would she turn to but her best friend Roku?





	Proposal

Roku jumped when Sozin slammed his office door shut as she entered. Judging from the steam coming from her ears and clenched fists, he found it prudent to stay silent.

“Those old men,” she complained through grit teeth. “They’re forcing me to get married.”

It was an old issue, one that the council had been bringing up since she was crowned.

“I wish they would just drop it.”

“They would,” Roku said. “If you get married.”

She stared at him. He braced himself, they’ve had this discussion before.

“Then,” Sozin said with a smirk, surprising him. “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another F!SozinxRoku drabble from me. Opinions are highly valued.


End file.
